Lovely Juicy Secrets - Mysteries
by Dreaming of Fairytales
Summary: In a town not far from Rosewood, there's another text message torturer blossoming. After Lucie goes missing, her three best friends start getting messages from someone claiming to be her. Is Lucie back, or is it not her at all?
1. Chapter 1

1

Three fourteen-year-old girls stood together on a front porch, waiting for the fourth girl. One girl looked down at her stomach, there was a row of fat bulging over her too-tight jeans, she slid her left hand over her frizzy, almost-orange hair. This girl was a dork, in everyone's eyes, if only they knew what she was really like.

The second girl was completely different, she was super-skinny and super smart. Her dirty blonde hair blew across her face in the wind, if she wasn't so much of a nerd, she'd be super popular, she looked over at the house next door, her house. Her parents were both lawyers, her house was just as big as the one she was standing in front of just now.

The third girl wasn't very rich, her mother was an Art teacher and her father, an English teacher. She was beautiful, with golden -brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes, if only people noticed her. She was also very smart, a straight-A student, but she hadn't been particularly popular, until she met the fourth girl.

They heard footsteps running down the stairs and the front door opened, a tall, dark-haired figure stared at them.

'Uh, hi Andrew', Maria, the second girl said.

'I'll go get my sister', Andrew sighed, before walking back inside, slamming the door in their face.

'What's his deal?' Avery, the first girl mumbled.

'He's been like that a lot recently', Catherine, the third girl said quietly, 'At least that's what Lucie told me'.

The door opened once again, and this time a fourteen-year-old girl with long, wavy golden-blonde hair was standing behind it. Her sky-coloured blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, this girl was Lucie Woodland, the It-girl of everything in their small town of Lilywood, Pennsylvania, especially school.

Almost everyone in Lilywood was rich, with luxury estates and 5-car garages, and Lucie was no exception. Catherine and Avery however, weren't as rich as their peers.

'Hey guys, what's up?' Lucie asked, looking at them all.

'Um, we just wanted to tell you that we're allowed to use my barn for our sleepover', Maria said excitedly. The girls were planning their start-of-summer sleepover, to celebrate the end of the year at school, and, their first year of friendship. The girls all squealed with excitement, their sleepover was on the night of the last day of the school year, in just a few weeks.

But something else would happen in a few weeks, on that same night as the sleepover.

The fourth friend would go missing.


	2. Chapter 2 - Avery

2

Avery Smith stood, admiring a silk scarf in Pegasus, her favorite boutique in the Lilywood mall, with Sophie Cullen, her best friend. She took a second look at it and decided against it. She found Sophie once Lucie went missing, almost two years ago, Avery met Sophie, who was a loser like her at the time, together they transformed themselves into the new It-girls of their school, taking Lucie's place.

'I can't find anything, let's go ask Courtney to get a dressing room filled for us', Avery said. Courtney was their favorite salesgirl, she always helped them.

Avery walked into the dressing room Courtney had prepared, it was filled with gorgeous clothes Avery was surprised she hadn't noticed. She checked the tags on the jeans, tops and dresses, all size 2. She was so happy when she'd lost weight, dorky Avery was long gone.

Avery paid for the items she'd chosen, the total came to $200, she was disappointed, ever since her parents scored amazing jobs, her mother was now a bank manager and her father a lawyer, she's never had to worry about saving money. $200 was a lot less than Avery was expecting to spend.

Sophie paid for her items, then together, they walked out of the boutique. They visited Tiffany next, but Avery was worried, Sophie had developed a habit of shoplifting. She hasn't been caught yet, but it could happen any day.

As Avery admired a silver charm bracelet, she looked over her shoulder to see Sophie cautiously slip a pair of diamond earrings into her Prada handbag. When she turned back to the charm bracelet, she could have sworn she saw a figure in a red hoodie, but in a second, the figure was gone.

Red. Lucie's favorite colour. In fact, the figure had blonde hair just like Lucie's. Avery felt an ache in her heart, Lucie's body was never found, maybe she'd just ran away. Lucie had always talked about running away, but the girls didn't think she was serious, her life was perfect. Or was it?

Just then her brand-new Blackberry Curve made a 'ping' noise. Avery took it out of the pocket in her jeans.

_**Rat out Sophie or I will,**_

_** xoxo, Lucie.**_

Avery felt her eyes filling with tears. Lucie? The figure in the red hoodie, was it her?


	3. Chapter 3 - Catherine

3

As the taxi parked in front of Catherine Wilson's house, she sighed. She'd spent the summer in London with her family, and wished she never had to leave. She opened the door and stepped outside. She took her suitcase and rolled it up to the front door. Her mother unlocked the door and Catherine went straight up to her room, carrying her suitcase.

Catherine finished unpacking and fell on to her bed. She took out her new lilac HTC Salsa and opened her contacts. She thought about texting Avery or Maria, but then she remembered, in the year-and-a-half that Lucie's been gone, the three of them have drifted apart, barely ever speaking to each other. Avery had taken Lucie's place, and probably completely forgotten about Maria and I, Catherine thought, she probably thinks I'm a loser. Maria, well, she's snatched every leading role in school plays, and is the president of almost every school club.

Catherine decided to go out for fresh air. She ran downstairs, slipped on her pair of burgandy Vans and opened the front door. She walked to the Lilywood mall, it was only a five-minute walk. The smell of designer perfumes and rich food made her feel sick. She walked to Polar, the small cafe where the less-rich Lilywood citezens are normally found having breakfast and lunch.

When she slid in to an empty booth, she picked up a menu. She decided to go for a latte. She was about to stand and go to the counter and order when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

'Catherine?' she turned around to find a familar dark-haired figure standing behind her. It was Andrew, Lucie's brother.

'Uh, hi', she started. What was he doing here? After Lucie disapeared, Catherine had never seen them anywhere, she'd assumed they'd moved away.

'I thought you guys moved away after... you know', Catherine said nervously, she never told anyone this, but she had a huge crush on Andrew.

'We did, but we never sold the house, we're moving back now. Oh and you _are_ Catherine, aren't you? I'm not getting you mixed up with one of the others?'

'Yeah, but call me Cat, everyone does', she gave a tense smile.

They sat together for around thirty minutes, then Catherine had to leave, she walked back home.

It was dark outside now, and Catherine was watching tv in her room. She had a feeling someone was watching her, so she looked out her window. She let out a gasp. There was a figure in a red hoodie standing on the street, looking right at Catherine's house. When the figure saw Catherine staring, they turned and walked away, in the direction of Lucie's house. Red hoodie, red was Lucie's favourite colour, and the figure... they had Lucie's blonde, wavy hair.

Suddenly, her HTC beeped, **one new message**, the screen said, she opened the new message.

**Welcome home Cat, miss me?**

** xoxo, Lucie**

Catherine ran downstairs and opened the front door, Lucie was alive, she was back! Catherine had been gone for a whole summer, and they wouldn't have known about Lucie in London, so there was no way she would've found out if Lucie was back. She just couldn't believe neither Avery nor Maria had called her with the news.

She banged on Lucie's front door.

'Lucie! Lucie!', she screamed. Lucie's mother opened the door, she looked shocked.

'Lucie! She's alive!' Catherine screamed, 'I saw her outside my house!'

'Is this some sort of sick joke?' her mother asked, she looked upset, worried, shocked, a mix of them all.

'What? I saw her, that's why you moved back, because she's alive, right?' Catherine's throat felt sore now.

'I never want to see you again', her mother started, 'I thought you were her friend'. She said coldly before slamming the door in Catherine's face.


	4. Chapter 4 - Maria

4

Sunday afternoon, Maria McKenzie was in her room, studying, school started tomorrow, ugh. She took out her iPhone 5, which she'd had for around a year now, and checked for any new texts, none. Catherine came back from London yesterday, she'd heard, and someone was arrested for shoplifting, but she didn't know who. Was it a coincidence that they were both on the same day? Arrests don't happen much in Lilywood.

Her iPhone beeped, signalling that she had a new text message, she hoped it was one of her friends from field hockey or drama club,

**Maria, working late today, meet me at J'adore Rose at five, love, mom, xxxx**

She sighed, it may not be one of her friends, but she hardly ever spent time with her mother now, ever since her little brother, Toby was born a year ago.

She walked over to her walk-in-wardrobe and walked over to her 'formal & party' section, the wardrobe was organised by theme. She decided on an emerald green lace boatneck dress, black sparkly Prada platforms, and a black silk blazer with a sparkly collar.

She walked downstairs and opened the front door. She walked to the taxi parked outside the house and stepped inside. As she wasn't sixteen yet, she wasn't old enough to drive, but her parents already have a white Mercedes in the garage for her.

'Lilywood mall, please', Maria told the driver. J'adore Rose is the high class restaurant at the mall, all the wealthy families ate there.

Maria arrived at the restaurant, and walked to the counter.

'Hi, I have a reservation for McKenzie, for two', the waiter checked the book and looked puzzled.

'Sorry, there's no reservation under that name', the waiter said, looking bored.

'But my mum made a reservation for us', she pleaded.

'Sorry, we're fully booked, goodbye', the waiter waved her away.

As she walked out, she heard a giggle, it sounded like... Lucie. Then she caught a flash of blonde hair, just like Lucie's, the hair belonged to a figure wearing a red hoodie, red... wasn't that Lucie's favorite colour?

I'm probably just hallucinating, Maria thought, missing Lucie too much. Just then her phone beeped. **One new message.**

** Aww, that's cute, you thought your mom wanted to have dinner with you. Newsflash, I sent the message from her phone, she has no idea you're here. But where is mom? How do I have her phone? You'll find out soon.**

** xoxo, Lucie.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Avery

5

Avery sat in a prison cell at the Lilywood police station, she had been charged with a month in prison for shoplifting, what the heck? When she got the text from 'Lucie', she didn't rat out Sophie, she would never do that to a friend, but apparently the consequence was Avery going to jail, not Sophie. On Saturday night when Avery arrived home from her shopping trip with Sophie, the police stormed in and grabbed her handbag, they received an anonymous tip that she had stolen a million dollars worth of items from Tiffany, and sure enough, it was all there in her handbag.

She pleaded and pleaded that she'd been framed, but no one listened, the evidence was too strong. Her parents never even came to visit her, they were too embarrassed. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit, eww, and they only had $2 shampoo here, no conditioner. Nothing to clean her face with except water, and no makeup allowed. Avery needed her weekly hairdresser appointment to stop her hair from returning to the frizzy, orange, tangled mess it used to be.

She could already feel herself returning to dorkdom.

When she was on her way to the police station, she received another text from 'Lucie', **Haha, guess what, prison food makes you fat, I can already see your thighs bulging, and is that... a zit I see? You'll be nothing but a dork when I'm done with you.**

** xoxo, Lucie.**

Avery lay down on her rock-hard bed and cried.

A week passed, and Avery had transformed back to her dorky self, her hair was frizzy, she had zits all over her face and she was no longer a size 2, she was now, judging by how she looked, a size 12. Even though she barley touched the food, she grew with every meal.

This place was a nightmare, she had to do the toilet in her cell, and was monitored when she went to the shower. Even worse, the person in the cell next to her was a man who kept trying to stab her with a piece of wood he sharpened to resemble a knife.

Avery lay down on her bed and cried, just three more weeks, she told herself, no one will ever know.

When she woke up, she could hear birds chirping outside, and she could hear the morning news coming from a tv. What the heck?

When she opened her eyes, she was in her bedroom, not a prison cell. She walked over to her full-length mirror and looked at her reflection and screamed, she was around a size 14, her hair was frizzy and orange, and her face was covered in zits. She looked at her digital clock, **07:03**, then at her calender, **Monday**, today was the first day back at school. Then she remembered, she was bailed out of jail early, in time for school to start. Her mother entered her room and looked at her. She laughed, 'You disgusting little pig. None of those clothes will fit you now', she threw a pile of clothes at her, a pair of brown khakis and a green knitted jumper. Even her feet had grown so she had to wear her father's old, clunky trainers.

Avery had refused to go to school, but her mother and father had carried her out to the car and into the school. Everyone she passed laughed, people threw things at her and pretended to throw up. Avery found Sophie and ran over to her, which tired her out even though it was only a few metres. Sophie gave her a disgusted look, 'Ew, get away from me, you loser. I don't know you, and I don't talk to animals like you', she spat.

'But it's me, Avery', she said, throwing her arms in the air in defeat. Sophie ran to the nearest bin and threw up.

'Keep your arms down, you stink. When was the last time you washed?', she shouted, causing everyone to laugh. Avery burst into tears before collapsing.

She sat up in her bed. It was a dream inside a dream. She stood up and looked in the mirror, she saw a girl who was a perfect size 2, with non-frizzy and non-orange hair, and a zit-free face. She checked the clock again, **Monday**, **7:03.**

She turned her Blackberry on and called Sophie, but it said she was unavailable. What? Sophie always answers her phone. Just then, she got a new text, she expected it to be Sophie, but it said, **unknown number**.

**You didn't rat her out, so I did, good luck without your best friend,**

** xoxo, Lucie**


	6. Chapter 6 - Catherine

6

Catherine arrived home from school. She slammed the front door behind her and bolted upstairs. Her mother walked in to her bedroom and looked at Catherine, lying on her bed, crying.

'What's the matter?', she asked. Catherine didn't answer, word had spread about her 'Lucie sighting', and now everyone thought she was crazy.

'Listen honey, I heard about what happened with Mrs Woodland. Don't worry about it, this will all blow over soon', she said kindly, then she hugged Catherine tightly.

'Thanks mom, but I've got loads of homework to do, so I better get started', she ran upstairs to her bedroom.

Three hours later, Catherine finally finished her homework. Just then, her HTC beeped, **one new message** the screen read, it was from Maria.

**We need to talk. Now. Meet me at the abandoned warehouse ASAP,**

** Maria.**

Catherine started to panic, did Maria think she was crazy too? Is this some kind of trap to get her to the mental preserve just outside Lilywood? But she had to go, it could be important.

She grabbed her red trench coat from the hanger on the back of her door. She put it on and put on her black lace up 2" ankle boots. She ran downstairs and texted Maria back.

**On my way, be there in five,**

** xoxo, Catherine**

Catherine paid the taxi driver and stepped out. She saw Maria standing in front of the entrance of the warehouse.

'Good, you're here', Maria said, taking a deep breath.

'So, why did you want me to come?' Catherine asked, nervous.

'When you said you saw Lucie, I think I saw her too', Maria replied, 'I was at the mall, I heard a giggle, it sounded exactly like her, and she had the same hair, and she was wearing a-' Catherine cut her off before she could finish.

'Red hoodie', Catherine finished Maria's story.

'How did you know?' Maria asked.

'She was wearing a red hoodie when I saw her too', Catherine replied. Just then, both their phones let out a 'beep', **one new message**, both their screens read.

**Stop looking for answers, or one of you is in for a suprise, **

** xoxo, Lucie.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Maria

7

Maria stared out of the taxi window, she looked at the text again, **stop looking for answers, or one of you is in for a big suprise.** What did that mean? Maria started to worry, what if it meant... death? The taxi parked outside her house, Maria paid the driver, opened the door and stepped outside.

After 'Lucie' had said that she had her mother's phone, Maria ran home to find her. She was in the kitchen preparing dinner, she said she was fine, nothing strange had happened to her, she had been at the lawyer's office all day.

Two hours later, Maria started to worry. Catherine was looking a little suspicious, all of this started when she came back, she was wearing a **red** coat at the warehouse, and her text, she signed it **xoxo, Cat**, 'Lucie' signed her texts **xoxo, Lucie**, maybe it wasn't Lucie after all, but it still could be, it could just be a coincidence, right?

Maria checked her email, **one new email**, it was from school,

**Start of term ball! The theme is masquerade! All students should wear a mask and dress code is formal. You may not remove your mask at any time, it will remain a mystery who you are. This Friday, 8pm-10pm!**

'There's no way I'm going to that', Maria mumbled, 'Too much has happened this week'. She heard a 'beep' noise come from her iPhone, **one new message**, the screen read,

** You **_**are**_** going to the ball Maria, I need you girls out of my way that night, I have some business to take care of. And if you don't go, you may never see someone you love again,**

** xoxo, Lucie.**

What does that mean? **You may never see someone you love again**?

Thursday after school, Maria was in Pegasus, looking at the dress section. She found a darling Versace floor-length ballgown, it was cream-coloured, with one strap, it had feather details from the top to her hips. At her hips, coming from the side and ending at the bottom of the dress, was netted material, in the same creame-colour.

She found a pair of white Prada open-toe platforms to match the white mask she found. It was a lace mask, with white feathers coming from the left side. She paid for her items, the total was $5,000.

The next morning, the day of the ball, Maria was getting ready for school, when her phone beeped,

**You'll see me at the ball, I'll be in the Black Swan costume, DON'T try to find out who I am, or you know what will happen. Plus, 'it will remain a mystery who you are', remember? That's what the email sent to all STUDENTS said. I just gave you a big clue to who I am, be grateful,**

** xoxo, Lucie.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Avery

8

Friday night, Avery stood in front of her full-length mirror. She admired her reflection, a size two girl with golden-red hair, and a zit-free face. The girl in the reflection wore a peach Vera Wang floor-length dress, the dress was quite simple, with some netted material in the mid-section, to resemble a pile of leaves. She wore 3" cream platform heels and had a matching cream mask.

The girl in the reflection was Avery Smith, and she was gorgeous.

She picked up her Chanel purse and walked downstairs. The moment she reached the floor, she was attacked by paparazzi...well really, her parents.

'Look at my beautiful baby!' her father said, 'In just a month she'll be sixteen!'

'You look gorgeous, Avery', her mother smiled, 'Just like me', she laughed.

'Thanks guys, I love you so much!' Avery said, genuine kindness in her voice.

'We love you too!' they said together.

'Now, you better get going', her father said, looking at his watch, 'it starts in half an hour'.

Avery unbuckled her seatbelt as her father's BMW parked in front of the school. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and stepped outside. She walked to the entrance and showed her ticket.

She scanned the room, but couldn't see the black swan anywhere, 'Lucie' had sent her a text, telling her that she would be in the black swan costume.

_There_, she saw her. At the other side of the hall, a small, slim figure, wearing a red and black 'black swan' dress and matching mask, the dress went to her knees and stuck out from the hips to the knees. She had Lucie's blonde hair.

Avery didn't need any confirmation, she stormed over to the figure, and threw her into the nearby wall. The figure fell to the floor, unconcious. Everyone turned to stare at Avery, but she ran, ran out of the school, back home.

On her way home, an ambulence passes, sirens screaming, heading towards the school. _Great_, Avery thought, now I'm gonna get arrested for real.


End file.
